


Buck vs. blue cheese

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Allergies, Attempt at Humor, Buck is Eddie's hero, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Coming Out, Eddie is greateful for Buck's thoughtfulness, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sort Of, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Eddie hates blue cheese. With a vengeance. Eddie and blue cheese are enemies for life. Everyone knows that. Or so Buck thought.or:Buck saves Eddie from a not so nice fate and it might be food-related.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 24
Kudos: 312
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Buck vs. blue cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 3:  
> "Safe"  
> and  
> "Eddie hates blue cheese. Why that is, is up to you."

Eddie hates blue cheese. With a vengeance. Eddie and blue cheese are enemies for life. Everyone knows that. Or so Buck thought. Because he certainly does. Know that Eddie hates blue cheese and never ever eats anything with it or even something that was in the proximity of blue cheese. Which is a bit tricky, as Christopher and Buck both kinda like it and occasionally put it on their burgers. It has to be locked away in its own tupper box and is only allowed to reside on the highest shelf inside the fridge. And only on the left side, so Eddie knows what it is and doesn’t even think about touching it.

It’s all because the only allergy Eddie actually does have, is connected to the fungal spores which are needed for blue cheese. And it’s not a light allergic reaction either. Eddie gets all red in the face, has trouble breathing and is generally sick all over. Buck’s gotten to see that once and never ever wants to go through that again. And he thinks Eddie isn’t so keen on that experience either. Twice in his lifetime should be enough.

Anway, Buck really thought everyone or at least their friends know about Eddie hating blue cheese. If not for the real reason than simply for the fact that he avoids it like the plague. And well, Buck has managed to keep the one fridge at the station where Eddies keeps his stuff in blue-cheese-free so far. He even rearranged food in there so that the chance of Eddie even coming close it was slim to non-existent. 

Buck should learn not to assume things. It never ends well. 

Chim did the food run for lunch today as Bobby is too busy with paperwork and only has time to actually take care of dinner. So Chim did the easiest thing there is and got sandwiches. Buck can live with that. He likes a good sandwich and those are good. Still warm as they come from the deli around the corner. He’s actually looking forward to the first bite, his stomach reminding him that breakfast was too long ago and that it could go with some sustenance right now. Buck hears it loud and clear.

When they settle down around the table and Chim distributes the sandwiches Buck expects the soft crunch of a freshly toasted teriyaki sub. What he doesn’t expect is to look up and see the bluish cheese about to ooze out from between the halves of the sub Eddie is holding. Ready to bite into.

Ready. To. Bite. Into.

Before he or anybody else can even register it, Buck drops his own sub, shouts “no” and practically slaps the bread out of Eddie’s hand. A kind of a stunned silence settles around the table. Chim’s gaping, Hen is biting her lip (probably from keeping the laughter in), Bobby just watches it all with a distinct lack of reaction, Eddie is all wide-eyed and Buck is hovering over him, hand still raised and half in half out of his chair.

“What the fuck, Buck?” Chim finally burst out after a second or two. It sets Hen off. 

“Those sandwiches aren’t that bad, Buck,” Bobby ads, all serene and neutral. Buck looks up though and can detect the little twitch around his lips that says he’s trying not to join Hen in her laughter.

“This one is,” he says while sitting back down. He doesn’t offer an explanation yet but pulls the top half of the sub back to show Eddie. 

It gets the reaction he anticipated and prepared for. Because Eddie recoils as if stung, checks his hands and grabs the napkin Buck offers. After vigorously wiping his fingers he shows them to Buck. He knows they never even got into contact with the ooze. Still, he indulges Eddie and checks them, too. By then the table is silent again, watching them with curiosity.

“All good and safe, Eds.” Buck offers when Eddie takes his hands back. He gets a nod and a sigh.

“That was close,” Eddie mumbles, watching the offending piece of food with so much distaste that Buck snorts a little. 

Then he takes pity on Eddie and slides the plate all the way to the other end of the table. He takes the knife he grabbed earlier in case the sub turned out to be too much to handle and cuts his in half. He offers it to Eddie.

“My hero,” Eddie grins. It’s said a little mockingly but Buck hears the hidden sincerity anyway. Eddie is just damn glad to have avoided showing weakness at work. Glad that Buck saved him from having to go through that again.

“Care to explain?” It’s Hen, who has calmed down again. Chim’s still looking too baffled and too miffed to actually formulate a question.

“Oh. Blue cheese. Just saw it oozing out.”

“And that is the reason to slap the sub out of Eddie’s hands exactly why?”

“I hate blue cheese. Like a lot. Its life threatening properties don't really endear it to me. I also don’t like the taste,” Eddie shrugs as if it’s nothing. Even though Buck knows how much Eddie would have hated having to go through another allergy shock.

“You are allergic to blue cheese?” Chim sounds really surprised there. Like the concept of someone being allergic to something so mundane is a little beyond him.

“There are fungal spores in there, Chim,” Buck can’t keep that in. It’s a logic explanation so Chim doesn’t have to sound so skeptical about it all. Eddie’s hand on his thigh lets him know that it’s okay and he can let Chim off the hook. Eddie is okay.

“Yeah. Right. Sorry, forgot about that. Huh, well, that explains why Buck keeps rearranging the fridge when someone has blue cheese on or in something.”

“You do?” Eddie’s smile is sort of transfixing, pinning him to the spot. Buck’s not sure if he likes being the center of Eddie’s focus like this or not.

“Uh. Yeah. Well, as much as you don’t want to have an allergic reaction I don’t want to go through you having one either. Especially not when we aren’t on the same shift.”

“My hero,” Eddie says again. Then leans in for a soft kiss. Which is new. Because they don’t do that at work. They’ve barely started doing that outside of work. 

The smug grin against his own lips tells him that Eddie’s proud of himself. For having managed to surprise Buck, for stunning their friends all over again. Good thing that they both already agreed that neither of them minds others knowing. Oh well, if it’s like that, Buck thinks kissing Eddie back is the way to go.

“What is happening right now? When did that happen? How?... Shut up, Hen. I know how. Just.. What?”

Chim doesn’t get an answer. The bell interrupts the kiss and any kind of interrogation that might have followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I mean, I had no idea where I'd go with this prompt. I hope it turned out ok.
> 
> Thanks A.


End file.
